Saiga Full Auto (FA)
|price = 4 + 1055 + 350000 }} The Saiga Full Auto is the unique shotgun of the assault skill tree. Overall The Saiga Full Auto is the only fully-automatic shotgun in the game, and apparently also the only FA weapon which cannot switch to the single-fire mode. The Saiga Full Auto features low damage (for a shotgun), low penetration, a very fast fire-rate, moderate mobility, a very slow reload speed, extreme damage fall-off, a very poor effective distance, a huge magazine size of 20 rounds, and a standard amount of reserve ammunition. The accuracy and recoil statistics of the weapon are cosmetic. The mobility statistic is fake; the real mobility is closer to 60 points, rather than 30 points. The Saiga Full Auto reloads its entire clip at once. The Saiga Full Auto is one of the most overpowered weapons in the game, though it is limited by the map, like all shotguns. On a map like Bay 5 or Evac, it is capable of causing mass carnage to a level which is perhaps only matched by certain light machine guns. Since the mobility stat is fake, the Saiga Full Auto essentially has no downsides which other shotguns do not also possess. This makes it incredibly overpowered. The Saiga Full Auto is certainly the best shotgun in the game by a significant margin. While it does take 2-3 shots to kill opponents (at close range), the Saiga Full Auto, like all shotguns, has pellet spread (unless using slugs), and it is also fully-automatic. This means that it is virtually impossible to miss opponents at close range, and they will still die within around a second unless they kill you first. The Saiga Full Auto holds enough ammo in a single magazine to kill around 5-10 opponents. W-task Saiga Full Auto W-Task is 50 rage kills, which is quite easy to obtain giving this shotgun's capability. Finishing it will give player a red dot sight (Comp 44, same collimator on Mod3) and slug ammo for Saiga FA and is renamed to Saiga Z(ombie)Hunter. However, like every shotgun with slug ammo applicable, its task is not widely used. But slug ammo be of little benefit on Saiga FA if anyone wants to fight at mid range. The accuracy of the tasked version is also quite low, capping at 75 accuracy even with the best of skill setups. Tips *Even when you finish the W-Task, it still pretty useless since shotguns ammo will deal 0 damage at 50m~ *Because it is a FA Shotgun, triple kills and quad kills can be achieved with little effort, so don't be afraid if you ran into enemy teams new spawn. Just rush in! *Remember that when you reset your skill, Saiga FA will be locked and will need to be unlocked to be of use again. So make sure your decision is good, if you don't want it anymore. Trivia * Saiga Full Auto exists in real life and it is possible to modify any Saiga shotgun to fully automatic. Some companies even provide their services if a customer wants to remove any limitations of export firearms. * It has been weakened/nerfed after the 1st customization update (AKMS, M4A, AK105) Due to its overpowered statistics. (Lesser Accuracy, Damage, Mobility, Reload) * The Fire Stabilization works with it since it is a Full Auto, but it still won't apply the effect since it is a scatter shot weapon. However; it works perfectly with Slug ammunition. Gallery Quadkill with saiga.jpg|In game view Saiga Wtasked .jpg|Ditto, tasked Reload animation .jpg|Reload 10496991_502947799838476_7180068217830151058_o.jpg|ADS with Wtask saiga.png|Saiga FA saiga2.png|Saiga Fa Zhunter Videos ( Need one ) Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Weapon set Spec Category:Tactical mod attached Category:Premium Weapons Category:Automatic